


The Rain On My Skin

by thequietcanadian



Series: Stories of the Seasons [4]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Ficlet, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Immortals, M/M, Not Beta Read, Seasonal Spirits and Guardians, fair game, seasonal spirits au, world building
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:34:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27502366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequietcanadian/pseuds/thequietcanadian
Summary: Qrow knew the consequences of going to long without touch, so really this was Qrow's fault not Clovers.
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi
Series: Stories of the Seasons [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1985941
Comments: 5
Kudos: 30





	The Rain On My Skin

**Author's Note:**

> hey ya'll so I really wanted to show how while Qrow is definitely the older spirit here he still has his own learning to do, so this was just a fun way to explore this.

Qrow had felt the stirrings of the growing numbness increasing in him day by day. The simple movements of the wind passing by sending pinpricks up his arms that last days at a time. The feel of dirt and mud and life too much for his oversensitive feet. Even the feel of bark against his palms as he climbs a tree leaves Qrow reeling for a moment as he tries to get his bearings. He’s touched starved more than he normally was anyway and normally he’d return to his quartet for a few days drinking in the small amounts of touch they were willing to give. A head pat from Tai, a handshake from Summer, a shoulder bump from Raven. It was never enough hadn’t been enough in ages even though it should have been, but it kept him going, which would mean it would have to be enough.

After his Quartet settled into their respective seasons, they hadn’t needed touch as much, didn’t need the cuddle piles they’d all once shared on forest floors or sandy beaches. But Qrow had still felt the need for physical reassurances, his skin growing painful without it. His quartet didn’t get it, leaving Qrow longing for touch but unwilling to seek it out when it became clear they didn’t want it. However, he’d learn the consequences of not at least quelling it to some extent. His emotions would jump from one to the next and with it his magic would follow. He could be content directing sunlight to farmers fields below not a care in the world, and the next there would be a storm ravaging through as he became unbearably lonely. So, this situation is not Clovers fault far from it and Qrow should know better. He should have sent Clover away the minute everything began to be too much to seek out his quartet, but he hadn’t. Every time he’d even though about it he’d look over to the fledgling whose eyes danced in delight when Qrow showed him something new and halted in his tracks.

He didn’t know where Clover would go if he sent him away. Not to mention he wasn’t sure how he’d even begin to find him after he sought out the comfort he craved. He couldn’t bring Clover with him, he knew that for sure, it would put Summer, Tai and Raven on James hit list once he found out Qrow had begun speaking to his “blessed” spirit. No, it was better they didn’t know so that way Qrow would carry all the blame. Keep them safe. Not to mention their own kids could be put in danger if he brought Clover along.

So truly it’s Qrow’s fault for the predicament he’s in. They’d been out by the borders between Vacuo and Vale. Qrow had been showing Clover how to tell when the summer flowers were ready to bloom and which ones needed more time. Clover had watched in rapt attention as he spoke a spark in his eye as he’d set off to try to do it himself. Qrow had watched on in growing fondness, sending out sparks of his magic as a reminder not to force them. Unlike spring the summer blossoms were more finicky, needing more patience than there spring counterpart.

There hadn’t been a cloud in the sky for miles, the sun beating down on both of them its warmth sinking into their skin. Qrow had felt content and whole and downright happy before it all became too much. Instead of a pleasing warmth across his skin, it was a scorching fire traveling across his bare skin until he couldn’t handle it anymore. He’d yanked down his shirt sleeves, but the fabric just rubbed uncomfortably against his skin. Sweat only made the material stick to him, a stinging sensation crawling up his arm as he became more aware of every inch of fabric covering his body.

He needed it to stop. It was too much and not enough sensation across his skin. Qrow didn’t notice the storm that brewed above them rapidly its inky blackness blocking out the sun that had only moments ago brightened the flower fields around them. 

“Qrow?” Clover asked concern written all across his face when the other spirit didn’t respond, just stood their face twisted into a pained expression. Clover reached his hand out, only a scant few inches from actually touching the spirit, when lighting cracked a short distance away blackening the ground before it began to downpour. It snapped Qrow out of the haze he’d been in but troubled expression that had been on his face a moment before didn’t leave him.

“We need to get out of here!” Qrow yelled over the sound of the downpour around them. Qrow took off into the air, being batted around by the wind for a moment before getting his bearings. Hesitantly Clover followed, the rain making it hard to keep track of Qrow.

Qrow hadn’t meant for it to rain and he hadn’t thought he had gotten so bad that he’d case a monsoon outside of its regular season. But everything ached, and if he had thought that the sensation running up his body from the summer heat was bad the rain was infinitely worse. It pounded against his body and Qrow swore that if he looked there would probably be bruises. He had to push through it though he needed to get Clover to safety, he didn’t care what happened to him at this point, he’d just have to wait the storm out before seeking out his Quartet maybe for a little longer than normal just to be sure it wouldn’t happen again. For now, though he flew the both of them, to a cave he’d crashed in on numerous occasions when he had been too tired to keep bringing whatever season called to him.

He landed roughly slipping on the cave floor, skinning his knees on the stone below him. He hissed in pain, drawing his legs up towards him and watched as bronze ichor sluggishly spill out moss growing from where it landed before the cuts stitched themselves back together. He pulled himself into the middle of the small cavern, being careful not to touch any of the rough stone walls around him. Clover landed more gracefully a few moments later, stepping into the space and startling when he felt soft moss under his feet. He watched it spread quickly and followed its trail to Qrow, who sat hunched over, arms wrapped around his legs head resting on his knees. Ichor dripped down from his lip as the spirit bit on it harshly, eyes shut in obvious discomfort.

“Qrow?” Clover tried again hoping that he would answer him this time. Qrow didn’t even look up at him. Clover huffed in annoyance, before striding over, kneeling in front of him and resting a hand on his shoulder. Qrow reacts almost instantly, his head snaps up, a low keen leaving him before, he cuts it off eyes watery. Clover watches as Qrow shudders at the contact, his eyes desperate and needy.

“let go Clover” Qrow practically whispers trying to shake off his hand. Clover moves it for just a moment, and he sees the longing in Qrow’s eyes before he’s touching his cheek, thumb swiping over his cheek soothingly. Clover can feel him trembling as he looks up at him, eyes hopeful before they shift to dismay as he forcefully moves himself away. With the cave being so small however there isn’t a lot of space for him to move to and it doesn’t take long for Clover to crowd him as he hits the wall.

“Cloves. Please” Qrow says voice desperate as his eyes dart around trying to find an escape, finding none as Clover moves his arms to box him in.

“you’re touched starved Qrow” Qrow shakes his head vehemently, trying to make himself smaller so he isn’t touching Clover.

“You are! I can prove it!” Clover yanks Qrows sleeve up passed his bicep, touching the inflamed dry skin before pulling his hand back as Qrow lets out a sob at the simple touch.

“M’not. I-I can’t be” Clover stares at him in disbelief as he stares at the damaged skin pointedly.

“I’m to old” Qrow began before Clover wrapped a hand around his mouth.

“that’s bullshit” Clover said fiercely eyes blazing in determination.

“In Vacuo… every spirit whether there a fledgling or a full established spirit needs touch in varying amounts but everyone still needs it and your case of touch starved skin looks bad Qrow” Qrow had buried his head into his knees, quiet sobs escaping him. Clover could barely hear it over the rain outside.

“Why didn’t you say anything?”

“My… my quartet doesn’t need touch” Clover scoffed but urged Qrow to keep going.

“A hair ruffle here, a pat on the shoulder there. Its all they need so I’ve… I just figured”

“you figured that’s what any spirit needed after their fledgling years” Qrow nodded, tears slowly falling to the ground.

“Can I touch you Qrow? Please?” Clover held his breath as Qrow didn’t move for a moment, before slowly he pulled himself out of his crouched position and into Clovers chest. Clover wrapped his hands around him almost immediately, feeling every tremor that went through Qrow’s body at the contact.

“Hey Qro-… Birdie? Can I take this off?” Clover tugged on Qrows wet grey shirt, the vines that grew in patterns on them falling off. Qrow went ridged in his arms, eyes hopeful as he scrambled to take it off a moment later. Qrow tugged it off getting his arms stuck for a moment. It gave Clover enough time to toss his own shirt, staring sadly as he watched more and more of Qrow’s ravaged skin appear. Clover pulled him to him once the garment had been tossed aside trying to get as much skin to skin contact for Qrow as he could. He ran his hands along his back the little pained whimpers and whines ricocheting off the walls and making them sound so much louder.

Clover shivered in his remaining wet clothes and he imagined that Qrow likely felt the chill as much as he did. Clover tilted Qrow’s chin up to look at him.

“need to start a fire Birdie and get out of these wet clothes” Qrow stared back at him dazedly and Clover sighed, easing himself away a fraction. The desperate sound Qrow made had Clover pulling him into his arms shushing him.

“Only for a second I promise Birdie” Clover moved, heading to the middle of the room where a pit laid in the ground. The wood inside still seemed dry and Clover reached inside himself for his magic. He’d only done this a handful of times under Qrow’s watchful eye, but with the way he was now Clover knew he needed to do it alone. So, he took a deep breath letting it out slowly before he pulled on the warmth inside himself. It shot forward igniting the wood the flames hitting the caverns roof before Clover was able to get his magic under control. Instantly the room felt warmer and Clover shucked off his pants as fast as he could putting them close to the fire to dry. He dragged Qrow closer a moment later it seemed however he’d registered at least in part some of Clovers instructions as he sat in a pair of boxers his pants thrown somewhere else.

Clover laid himself across the caverns floor, the moss having spread out to most of it acting as a cushion against the hard rock. He pulled Qrow down to him, cuddling him to his chest, legs slotted with his own, both their arms wrapped around each others body. Qrow’s head rested on his chest, the rise and fall lulling him to sleep.

Qrow woke to the embers of the fire in the pit and the quiet drizzle of rain at the cave entrance. He sighed contently, nuzzling into the soft surface below him before freezing opening his eyes slowly. Qrow was met to the site of Clovers chest a blush dusting his cheeks until he looked up to see Clover’s sleeping face.

Qrow shifted the need for skin contact considerably less than the day before. He tried to move out of Clover’s grasp already forming an apology in his mind when the arm Clover had wrapped around him pulled him closer. Qrow keened as he was exposed to more skin and it was all to much and not enough all at once.

“Go back to sleep Birdie” Qrow stops at Clovers words, voice rough from sleep, it isn’t long though before a scowl is on his face.

“I didn’t tell you; you could call me that” Qrow watched as Clover blinked down at him a frown coming to his face.

“No… I guess you didn’t” Even with the attitude in Qrow’s tone Clover doesn’t move away, only seems to shift slightly to get more comfortable before closing his eyes again, a sigh escaping him.

“Guess I just said it when you…it doesn’t matter Qrow” Qrow’s stomach sank as he heard the sadness in his tone.

“Didn’t say to stop either” Qrow said when the silence became nearly unbearable. The brilliantly smile he receives is worth it, what he is not expecting however is Clover to run his fingers through his hair, slowly petting through the locks. Qrow’s mind goes blank at the feeling, and he sinks further into Clover as he continues his ministrations.

“You told me once, that it wasn’t okay to let my magic attack my vessel” Qrow hummed in acknowledgment, not opening his eyes.

“you said that we only get one… so why did you do this to yourself?” Qrow tenses in Clovers arms, but Clover seems to be unaware of the action.

“you could have sought touch from countless other spirits, right? Or told your Quartet”

“nobody wants to touch me Clover” Qrow said bitterly, reminded of his status in the spirit world. Nobody wanted to touch something cursed. He shouldn’t have let Clover for that matter, especially since he clearly didn’t know Qrow’s history.

“But if you asked-”Qrow grabbed Clovers wrist halting him, before shaking his head.

“No. Nobody would Clover”

“Why?” Qrow’s breath caught in his throat, panic and despair warring with each other. Clover would leave if he told him and he’d grown so fond of the fledgling that he couldn’t even imagine being with out his companionship. Didn’t want to remember the loneliness he had felt less than a year ago. Qrow was being selfish he knew, but it would be all over once he knew he was cursed. He’d be alone again; it was inevitable at this point. But selfishly he wanted it to last just a bit longer. Qrow didn’t realized he’d started crying until Clover was wiping the tears from his face shushing him.

“You don’t have to tell me okay? Not now. Not till your ready birdie” Qrow nodded into his chest, a wet sob leaving him before he got his emotions under control.

“we’re going to fix this though” Clover ran his hand over a fairly rough patch of skin on his back and Qrow arched into the touch.

“M’fine” Clover glared at him, a scowl on his face for the first time Qrow had known him. Qrow wouldn’t admit it but it was fairly adorable to see the serious expression on his face.

“Nope.” Qrow was too content to argue, the numbing pain he’d felt across his body had settled into a slight ache, at the constant contact over night.

“When the student become the teacher?” Qrow asked jokingly.

“When the teacher started acting like an idiot” Qrow gasped in mock hurt, glaring up at the fledgling who sent him a cheeky wink. For the first time in a long time Qrow felt at peace. He felt hopeful.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! If you did please leave a comment and as always stay safe and healthy!


End file.
